PCT application WO-A-97/48634 discloses a device for printing a moving substrate web by means of inkjets and comprising means for moving the substrate web, a printing station with several inkjet nozzles arranged over curved trajectories past which the substrate web can be moved and in which the substrate web can be printed. Bending means are fitted in the region of the printing station for printing the substrate web which is fed to the apparatus in a flat state, substantially parallel to its lengthwise direction, so that in the region of the printing station the cross action of the substrate web is a curved shape.
Moving webs as considered in the foregoing usually exhibit a width to be printed which is in excess of the width of the strip (“footprint”) which can be simultaneously printed by the ink-jets included in a conventional printer head.
Using multiple heads arranged side-by-side may permit to increase the ink-jet footprint to print a moving web over a width in excess of the footprint of a single printer head. Using multiple heads arranged side-by-side would however be disadvantageous in terms of costs, reduced efficiency and increase the complexity of the associated machinery.
It would be desirable to provide an improved method and a corresponding device, for performing ink-jet printing of a web over a broader range of widths, which is simpler and cost effective.